


The Canter of Romance

by Ambientghosty



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambientghosty/pseuds/Ambientghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda Yu, an imported prized Japanese Pegasus at the Black Order Ranch is the lead stallion of the heard,then there is Lavi a stallion whose mane and tail are made up of flames. Lavi and his grandfather Bookman are imported American stallions while Lenalee Lee a beautiful unicorn shares the same last name as the owner of the ranch her arrivial as a Chinese import is shrouded in mystery. Enter one immortal stallion by the name of Cross and his terrified daughter Elaine who happens to be a Pegasus who's wounded leg raises a lot of questions. Whats in store for this heard of misfits? Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canter of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own anything from D. Gray Man, I only own my thoughts and the DVD's.

Looking out over the picturesque scenery dark stormy eyes took in the rolling emerald hills dotted with trees here and there. The puffy ivory clouds floating by on the breeze as they drifted off to who knows where, further off to the west laid a pine forest filled with little animals and annoying pine cones, but provided great cover if you were caught out in a storm. Off to the east were the Rhaetian Alps still covered in snow even in early spring. Giving a snort the imported Japanese Pegasus went back to his peaceful grazing, occasionally finding a milkweed amongst the mouth-fulls of grass he munched on. Kanda had to admit, the ranch was no-where near the peacefulness he was used to back in Japan but it did come really close.

 

The sound of tires churning up the dirt and occasional rocks on the long winding driveway caught the attention of the Japanese Pegasus, lifting his massive head from the ground, a mouth-full of grass in his mouth, his ebony ears swiveled to catch the sound better. From the sound it sounded like one of those contraptions humans call a vehicle coming up to the ranch house where that idiotic human named Komui lived. Snorting around his mouth-full Kanda lowered his massive head back to the ground and continued grazing, swishing his long silky navy-black tail every once and awhile to rid himself of those pesky flies and other tiny annoyances that liked to bother him with their biting and scratching. Once more the Japanese Pegasus's ears swiveled around at the vehicle's screeching breaks, hearing it made his ears pin flat against his skull, it was deafening to listen to. Finishing up the mouth-full he had, Kanda moved down the hill away from the sound to a more peaceful place to continue his grazing. 

There was no peace for the imported Japanese equine apparently, as soon as he found a nice place, a thundering sound of hooves against the ground reached his ears. Looking up he spotted the creamy ivory stallion with fire for a mane, tail, and along his fetlocks cantering down the slope directly towards him. Swinging his head away, Kanda attempted to graze once more, but no such luck. 

“Hey Yuu,!” the approaching stallion called in greeting, shifting his weight slightly he answered, “No.” then attempted once more to graze but once again was unsuccessful. “Word on the ranch is that we are getting two British imports, a mare and another stallion.” Snorting into the high grass Kanda replied “Just what we need another stallion thinking he's hot stuff since he is new, no thanks.” The ivory stallion pranced around to stand in-front of the head stallion, “Oh, come on Yuu-chan-” Kanda suddenly reared up flaring his massive coal wings pawing the air threateningly. The other stallion immediately backed away lowering his head in submission, “I'm sorry Kanda...” he almost whispered to the angry leader. Coming back down, Kanda started forward bearing his teeth. “Don't. You. Dare. Call me by that name. Do I make myself clear?” the other stallion's front legs buckled, and he went down into the most submissive posture your could get without rolling over. Tucking in his wings returning to a semi normal stance for him Kanda continued, “I don't care if we get two new horses or not, they will meet with me soon enough, there is no reason why I should go down there right now.” A clear sign on dismissal the other stallion took off back up and over the hill leaving the lead Pegasus in peace.

Down inside the human's trailer Elaine stirred shifting against the other occupant slightly whimpering softly favoring her left leg. The larger Stallion nuzzled his muzzle into the mare's neck. “It's okay to cry baby, we'll be alright.” he softly whispered in hopes it would calm his little girl. The mare's wings fluttered a bit before settling back down tight against her sides, a small whimper escaping her mouth. The older stallion lifted his head over to her ear and whispered “Shhhh, Elaine, come on lets lay down for a little bit, maybe it will help you calm down.” Wordlessly the mare folded her forelegs laying down on the floor of the dusty old trailer with her protector and companion laying right beside her. 

Inside the large spacious Ranch house two men sat, a coffee table between them drawing up the paperwork for the transfer of the two inside the trailer parked outside. “Now you do realize that the mare is pretty much handicapped, we would normally put her down but because of her breed and pedigree it would mean an end to her line.” A dark skinned man dressed in a dress shirt and vest spoke. The other, an Asian man with purple tinted hair and dark eyes skimmed over her papers with a trained eye. “I see..” he murmured flipping a page in the stack. Taking his eyes off the papers the purplish haired man looked across the coffee table and replied “I am well aware of the rarity of her bloodline and I am willing to take her, handicapped or not, she will make a fine addition to our herds along with her sire.”


End file.
